


Absence

by TainaPrincess1493



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TainaPrincess1493/pseuds/TainaPrincess1493
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder... is it true?





	Absence

Absence

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of DC and WB. I’m just having some fun and making my ship sail.

Background

They’d been dancing around what was between them for too long. Barry had noticed, as had Victor and Arthur. Hell, eventually even Clark caught on to what was going on. But still the two most stubborn members of the team insisted on denying it. That had gone on until one particular mission had almost cost the Batman his life. So yes, maybe that wasn’t a new occurrence in the lives of the Justice League, but that once had been too much of a close call for Diana. After Alfred had finished patching up the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Amazon had taken it into her hands to show him, a) how scared she’d been for him and b) why his excuses for not dating were ridiculous. All this before kissing him to within an inch of his life. Bruce really had no way to stop a determined Amazon, and he honestly hadn’t tried too hard.

That had happened almost eight months before. Since then they’d not only deepened their relationship, but they’d also achieved a bunch of stuff for the League while working together. Of course not everything could be peace, quiet and love in the superheroes lives, real world responsibilities pertaining to their hidden identities would always interfere. It was because of those responsibilities that Diana had been gone for almost a month and half dealing with stuff in Paris while her Dark Knight had to stay back in Gotham dealing with both the city and his Fortune 500 company. Still every separation comes to an end and, finally —in the words of the other members of the BatClan—, the week after Valentine’s Day, Diana made it back to Gotham City and into the arms of the city’s dark protector.

Present Time

“Mmm, Bruce you’re going to be late if you don’t stop.” Diana moaned as Bruce continued to place kisses down her neck as his hand traveled underneath the sheet.

“Don’t care. I own the company. Shouldn’t have to go if I know Lucius is going to do an amazing job representing me. Besides, I’d much rather be here in bed with you. After all you did abandon me for almost two months.”

Diana gasped as Bruce’s hand finally reached it’s destination and he inserted three fingers inside her. “Be that as it may- Oh gods! You still have to be there. And I’m staying for the next few days.”

Bruce groaned —he loved how responsive she was in the mornings, and to be denied what he wanted because of a work meeting was probably going to kill him— but removed his fingers causing a whine of protest to escape her lips, “Fine, I’ll go take a shower. You wanna join me?”

Diana laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Maybe next time.”

Bruce placed a quick kiss to her lips and then ran naked into the bathroom. Diana got up and put on his discarded button up shirt before going downstairs to the kitchen. She accepted a cup of coffee from a busy Alfred and sat at the kitchen island to watch him cook. As she sipped her coffee, Diana thought about her time away from Gotham. She hadn’t meant to stay away for so long, but things just kept coming up at the Louvre and she’d had to extend her time in Paris. But now that she was back in Bruce’s arms, she was bound and determined never to leave for that long again.

“Hey, Diana,” Dick greeted her as he swiped an apple from the counter before heading out the door.

“Hey,” she greeted back, but he was already running out.

“You would think I taught that boy no manners,” she heard Alfred mutter.

“Oh you did your best, Alfred, I’m sure of that.”

“My best wasn’t good enough apparently.”

She smiled at him, “I don’t mind. Knowing him, he’s late for something important and Barbara will have his head once he arrives.”

Alfred chuckled at the description and served her some more coffee along with a chocolate filled croissant.

“Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome, Miss.”

She had just finished her second cup when Bruce made it into the kitchen. He placed a quick sweet kiss on her lips before grabbing his car keys.

“I’ll be home for dinner, Alfred.”

“Any special requests, Master Bruce?”

“Not really. I’ll leave it up to you and Diana.”

With that he left the kitchen for his car and Wayne Enterprises.

Time Break  
Diana left the coffee shop where she and Lois had gone after their shopping spree a little after 5:30 pm. She got in her car and headed through the streets of Gotham to the ever imposing Wayne Tower. She got to the building a little bit before Bruce’s day was scheduled to end. After quickly identifying herself at the front desk, she was allowed up to her lover’s office. Saying a quick hello to Elizabeth —Bruce’s secretary— Diana went and sat behind Bruce’s desk. She hadn’t been there long before Elizabeth poked her head in.

“Miss Prince, I just wanted to let you know that I’m heading out now and that Mr. Wayne will be finished with his meeting in ten minutes.”

“Thank you for letting me know, Elizabeth. Have a good evening.”

“Same to you, Miss.”

Diana was captivated by the view out of the window and she turned her chair around to observe Gotham from up high. She was so interested in her observations that she completely missed the door opening and closing behind her. Hands covered her eyes and she tensed.

“It’s me,” his deep baritone voice assured her and she relaxed back against the chair.

She stood but before she could turn around, Bruce had moved the chair out of the way and had wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

“Damn you smell good, Princess and you look fuckin’ sexy.”

Diana had to agree that she did look sexy. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and showed a fair amount of cleavage. She was also wearing a pair of black pumps that drove Bruce crazy whenever she wore them.

“So is there a reason why you wanted me to come to your office?” Diana moaned as Bruce nipped her pulse point.

“We still have some reconnecting to do.” He spoke against her skin causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“Didn’t we do enough of that last night and this morning?” Diana whispered.

“No, not even close.”

She chuckled, “You can’t possibly still want more after this morning.”

Bruce grabbed one of her hands and brought it behind her and down to his rapidly growing erection. “Does that feel like I can’t possibly want more?”

Diana hummed before she gave Bruce’s erection a quick squeeze causing him to groan, “Seems like you do want me.” 

He chuckled behind her, “Princess you have no idea how much I want you.”

Diana looked at him over her shoulder, “Show me.”

Bruce spun her around and slammed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss. She moans as he basically rips her out of her dress, watching it drop to the floor once it’s past her hips. His lips break away from hers and he sits on the chair behind his desk, a predatory look in his eyes as he takes her in. She laughs and shakes her head, she shouldn’t be this giddy considering she’s practically naked and in his office. But they haven’t seen each other in so long that she should get a pass for this.

“You know I think the press is on to us,” she says before sitting on his lap, his hands coming up to undo her bra clasp.

He pauses, glances up at her, a frown on his face, “Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?”

She laughs lightly at him, and leans down to kiss his lips. Yeah, she might be killing the mood, but they have to consider a plan for dealing with the press if their public personas are going to be linked together.

“I’m just pointing something out,” she moans as his hard length presses against her. “My coworkers were terribly curious about those pictures of us on the magazine.”

He circles her hips with his arms, hands grasping her ass, making her grind harder against him. “That might explain why I keep getting questioned about you and my love life.”

“It might,” she whimpers as his lips encircle one of her nipples, suckling gently. “Or that might have more to do with the number of women that want you for themselves here in Gotham.”

Bruce frowned, “And yet the one woman I want stays away in Paris and when she finally arrives back into my arms, sends me away from our bed and to my company.”

Diana rolls her eyes, but she can tell that a part of him was seriously hurt by that. She tugs on his hair, until his icy blue eyes are looking into her aquamarine ones. “Bruce,” she whispers his name before kissing him, “I hated every second we spent apart, but I won’t be the reason you start ignoring your responsibilities. You’d resent me for it.”

His eyes soften and he drops his gaze to her lips before he licks his own. She groans, this man will be the death of her, and she won’t regret it.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” he says, and she hears the words he won’t say —he’d been hurt by her absence and he’d missed her.

She smiles softly and he knows he’s forgiven when she presses her core hard against the arousal that is still throbbing between his legs. Diana hates the fact that it’s her job keeping them apart, but she needs her independence from him. And he knows that, he understands that part of her Amazon heritage and respects it.

“Apology accepted, but Bruce, I won’t give you more reasons for you to doubt what’s between us. I want you, all of you. I won’t let our passion and need for each other to interfere with who I know you are. You want me, you have me; but this isn’t just temporary.”

Bruce’s eyes flashed, he understood the challenge she’d just given him. She wasn’t going to be another one of his on and off girlfriends and a big part of Bruce was thrilled even as another was terrified of what he felt for her. Still he’d dealt with it for eight months and their almost two month hiatus wasn’t about to make him go back on the progress he’d made with opening up to her.

“You’re not temporary, Princess.”

Diana smiles; it’s stupid that she melts whenever he calls her that, but she can’t deny that the sexy growl he uses with the word has big effect on her insides.

“I think,” she says, and pauses long enough to lean in and lightly kiss the side of his mouth, delighted at the slight tightening of his hands at her hips, “that you should prove that.” She nips the side of his neck, then licks the mark she’s just left on his skin, her lips teasing a groan out of him.

“Oh, I’ll prove it alright.”

Diana squeaks when his hands roughly take hold of her underwear, ripping it from her body, “Bruce,” she chastises, and he merely smirks at her.

His fingers slide between her folds —and she’s sure she should be embarrassed at how wet she is for him. But then he tweaks his fingers and rips a cry from her throat, and suddenly the Princess of the Amazons doesn’t really care that she’s drenched for a man who has barely started touching her.

Bruce’s touch feels it’s burning her skin and her legs tremble with the effort of staying relatively still above him —falling from the chair really would kill the mood, she muses.

“Trust me,” Bruce doesn’t say it as question, but she still nods, and then mewls as his fingers push gently inside of her. She fights the need to grind harder against his hand, and he rewards her by bumping her bundle of nerves with his thumb.

Diana’s hands tense at his shoulders, her fingers squeezing his muscles, and he runs a hand from the bottom of her ponytail to the small of her back, soothing her even as his questing fingers wind her up tighter.

He groans when her inner muscles tighten around his fingers, and she almost sobs at the need for more that’s burning her up inside. His thumb brushes against her clit once, twice, and then a third time eliciting another rush of moisture from her.

“B-Bruce,” she stutters, trying to breathe through the pleasure that keeps building inside her. She knows he’s teasing her, a way of punishing her for what she’d done that morning. Sadly, if this is his idea of punishment it won’t be a deterrent for the future.

He pushes his fingers deeper insider her, and she’s so close she feels she’ll explode. Bruce pulls his fingers free of her at the last second and she whimpers at being denied her release. He brings his hand up, and Diana watches as he licks her juices off his fingers, groaning at her taste.

“Fuck, Princess,” he growls; his tone making her whole body tingle, “I could get drunk on you, but we don’t have the time.”

Her body tingles all over as she tries to press herself harder against him. She meets resistance in the form of his hands tightening at her waist. Her Amazon strength seemingly leaving her at the moment. Bruce kisses her gently, muffling her groan of protest at being denied what she so desperately wants and needs. There’s some maneuvering on his part and then she finds herself poised over the tip of his erection.

Bruce grasps her hips and gently pulls her down into him, sliding in inch by excruciating inch. She moans shamelessly because he’s hard and thick, and she’s too sensitive from his teasing so she can feel every press of him into her. Her lips part in a gasp when he is fully inside of her, and she squirms a little at the feel of him bottoming out in her.

“Look at me, Princess,” and she hears the Batman in his tone —she hadn’t even realized she’d closed her eyes.

Their eyes meet, and she can read his love for her in his gaze. She almost sobs at just how many feelings she can see reflected in his eyes. Then her Dark Knight starts pushing her up, settling on a slow, sweet rhythm. She moans softly, fighting against the need to close her eyes and she tries to roll her hips on her way down to meet his thrust, her walls clenching around him.

“Diana,” he gasps her name, as his thrusts become a little harder.

She pulls his hair before tenderly caressing his cheek with her palm, “We’ll have time for slow later, Bruce.” He sees the promise in her eyes, her conviction to stay for longer than just the next few days before flying back to Paris and her job. “I’ll make the time,” she stresses and she knows he believes her. She can see it in the way his eyes darken and the way he tightens his hold on her hips.

He starts thrusting in faster, harder, deeper and she lets out a loud moan as she grips his hair. His five o’clock shadow rubs deliciously against her skin as he places hot, open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin. She lets her head fall back, arching against him, and he takes the opportunity to suck at her nipples. Rapidly going from one to the other, even as he keeps pounding her harder and faster. Her cries of passion echo around them, the warmth in her core winding tighter and tighter with everyone of his thrusts. His fingers are digging so hard into her skin that she knows even with her meta constitution, she’ll bruise for a few hours.

She cries out his name at a particularly sharp thrust, she’s close, too close and it feels like she can’t catch her breath. He can tell how close she is, and he angles her, relishing in her sharp intake of breath as he brushes against that special spot inside her. Her vision blurs and she closes her eyes, her heart fluttering as he continues to brush against that sweet spot over and over again.

“Look at me when you cum, Diana,” he orders and not even the Amazon part of her can muster the energy to bristle at his commanding her. Instead she blinks her eyes open, her vision still blurry. Then she focuses on his eyes, the usual icy blueness is darkened in lust, but she can also see her love for her clear in the depths of his gaze.

His feelings for her burn bright inside of him and her lips part, her breaths becoming more shallow as she feels her heart completely surrender itself to him. He smiles at her, that special quirk of the lips that he seems to reserve for her only, so focused is she on him that her orgasm takes her by surprise. It washes over her like the crashing waves of her island home, and for a moment she can’t think; all she can do is whimper and cling to him, the only thing still tethering her to Earth is Bruce and his beautiful eyes. He keeps thrusting inside her, drawing out her pleasure before letting go himself. She feels like she can’t breathe, like she’s about to float away and never return, but nothing had ever felt this amazing. Her body is still trembling when he kisses her gently, his hands running gently down her sweaty back.

“I missed you, Princess,” he murmurs, and she can hear the words he doesn’t say, her heart flutters at the knowledge that he loves her.

“I missed you, too.”

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever WonderBat fic. I’ve been a fan of them for a long time, but only now have I ever dared to post one of my stories. I hope you like it. Let me know about any mistakes as English is not my first language. Thank you.


End file.
